


Sure

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This situation would need some getting used to, Ron thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure

"So you guys are sure about this divorce?" Ron asked as he peeled the label off his beer bottle.

"Yeah. It'll be for the best. Molly is moving to Grimmauld Place so she can help Ginny with the children. You know how lonely she's been at the Burrow with just her and George there." Harry looked up to meet Ron's eyes, who nodded then quickly averted his eyes. Arthur's death had been a shock to all of them, and the pain was still lingering just below the surface, even after all this time. 

"Oh, the kids will love having Mum around, but what about Ginny? I can't imagine she's too thrilled to have her breathing down her neck again."

"I don't know, she asked her to come after all."

Ron raised his eyebrows in disbelief but said nothing. He hadn't had the chance to speak to his sister after Harry had informed him about their upcoming divorce and the reason for it. Truth be told, he was still in shock himself.

"And the kids?" he asked. 

"I think they understand." Harry sighed. "I hope they do. It's not like things are going to change all that much. I wasn't home before, not often anyway. And at least now, they'll know where to find me."

"Oh, you've found a new place already, have you? Good." Ron smiled, though it was forced.

Harry frowned. "He hasn't told you, has he?"

"Told me what? Who?"

"George, of course. We figured it would be stupid to waste any more time." For the first time that evening Harry smiled a genuine smile.

"Waste any – What?" He couldn't seriously be thinking about _that,_ could he?

"I am moving to the Burrow to live with George."

He _was_ serious … "Oh. Well … congrats, I suppose?"

Harry grinned enthusiastically. "Thanks, mate. I'm glad you didn't freak out. I know it will probably take some time for things to settle down, but it's all for the best."

Ron nodded, unsure of what to answer, and emptied his beer. _This would definitely need some getting used to._


End file.
